Dreams come true
by LoVe.always.and.forever
Summary: one shot- based off one tree hill ep. "who do you see next to you when your dreams come true?"


**Just a little one shot, based from an episode of One Tree Hill. Hope you enjoy! **

She got the idea when she overheard Santana and Britney arguing in the hallway; her ear pressed up to her open locker door as she heard Santana's mumbled worlds.

"It's not hard Brit, I love you.'

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard Santana's confession, but quickly turned her head to see Britney's response.

"I love you too San, but I also love Artie." She smiled sadly, grabbing hold of Santana's hand.

Santana sighed. "Well, how about I put it this way; think about any dream you have ever had, a special thing you wish so desperately would just come true, who's standing next to you when it comes true?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear and awaited Britney's response.

The blonde softly smiled squeezing the Latinas hand. 'You.'

"Well I guess we have our answer then." Santana smiled pulling the blonde down the corridor and out of Rachel's sight.

Rachel gently closed her locker door and looked around, thoughts swimming around her head. 'Who do I see standing next to me when my dreams come true?' she sighed. She used to think it would be Finn before he got back together with Quinn but in all honesty; she had never really saw him in New York with her, sitting front row during her first Broadway show or holding her hand during the Tony awards. No, she always saw another slightly shorter, muscle man. One that was most defiantly not Finn.

Huh, she smiled to herself. At least I'm over Finn. He and Quinn can stay in Lima and get married and have the life that Quinn dreams for them, I'm over it and actually hope they are happy. Happy like I know me and my leading man would be, if only I could figure out who he is. She packed up her things, thankful for the deserted hallway; she wouldn't have to worry about slushy facials today.

Later that night after a long shower she skipped her way over to her bed, wet hair dripped over her shoulder and noticed she had two unread messages on her phone, the red light blinking rapidly.

_Santana_

_Saw you in the hallway today Berry, I owe you one. Thanks for letting me borrow OTH, maybe we could watch it 2getha sum time? _

Rachel smiled at the text, maybe her and Santana could be friends after all.

_Rachel_

_Sure Santana I would really like that. You got me thinking and I think I owe you one too. _

She replied, thoughts still fill on her an answered question. She sighed as she opened the next text.

_Noah_

_Hey Hew bbe, wanna ride to school 2mrrw? Ma told me ya were having car trouble. _

_Rachel_

_That would be lovely Noah, See you at 8.15? _

A second later she got a reply

_Noah_

_The only way I'm coming that early is if ya gimmie sum of them berrylicious sugar cookies :P_

_Rachel_

_Sure thing Noah. Good Night. x_

Smiling to herself as she got up she almost forgot to read Santana's reply.

_Santana_

_Sweet, meet ya after Glee, we can hang then. Night Berry. _

_Rachel_

_Looking forward to it. Good Night _

After placing her phone on her bedside table she quickly got dressed into her pink poka dot PJs and snuggled deep into the blanket her eyes slowly shutting when her phone beeped once more.

_Noah_

_Sweet Dreams Rach, C U in Morning. xx_

She fell asleep quickly after that, Bright smile on her face.

When she awoke the next morning she was sweaty and confused, her dreams had focused around the muscly man, the man with striking hazel eyes, smirk to match and a Mohawk…

Mohawk?

She sat up confused.

The man she had been dreaming about had been Noah.

Noah.

The boy that had been there with her throughout everything… every heart ache, heart break, self-doubt, car troubles… he had held her hand through everything, reputation be dammed. She did not want to be without him and yet when she thought about her dreams coming true the lone figure she always saw slowly became clearer until she would see that it was Noah.

Noah cheering her the loudest at the grand opening of West Side Story, Noah carrying her bags through JFK airport, arguing with her about painting their room pink until eventually he would cave, kiss her cheek and mutter crazy.. Noah who held her hand as she awaited her name to be called as she wins her first Tony award and Noah she see waiting her arrival down the Aisle and holding their first born child. It was Noah. It always had been him.

She jumped out of bed with a start, throwing on a pair of jeans and a low cut red top and matching ballet flats. Today she was going to dress for him and not for the slushies''. She ran to the bathroom, quickly straightened her hair until it was perfect and applied a little makeup, she looked at her watch. 8:00. 15 minutes.

She walked down the stairs and was putting the reminder of the sugar cookies into a container when she heard Noah's horn from outside.

She pretty much ran outside, swinging open his truck door, throwing the cookies at him and slamming the door shut.

"Wow Berry, that eager to see me?" he smirked watching as her chest rapidly moved up and down.

She turned to face him. Looking into the eyes she hoped to be looking into for years to come.

"I have to ask you something." She panted.

He took a quick look at her before looking back at the road. The school sign a mere distance away.

"Shoot"

She took a deep breath and watched as his arms flexed switching gears.

"I overheard Santana talking the other day and it just got me thinking" he turned to face her

"Look don't listen to what she says, she's a bitch." He sighed.

She frowned. Taking a moment to think as he put the car in park.

'That's not it.' She sighed. He turned to face her, eyes searching hers.

She took a deep breath.

"Who do you see with you when your dreams come true? Like winning the state champion ship? Or getting signed to a record label? He looked at her, mouth agape His eyes questioning.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

'Because I see you. When I make it to Broadway, The Tony's and when I start a family I see you. I always have, I've just been too scared to admit it cuz Finn seemed like the safer choice, but I want you with me when they come true and even if they don't I will still be happy, the happiest girl in the world because even if I don't get Broadway I'd have you and your my biggest dream of all. "

Tears slid down her face as he just watched her, trying to process everything. She moved back towards the door and he was finally snapped out of this thoughts. He leant over and gently wiped her tears away.

"You baby, it's always been you, ever since you came stomping into my life you have been my biggest dream. Nothing could ever top the day you became mine, but just seeing your dreams come true would make me the happiest man on earth. I love you Rach and I hope to have the chance to keep loving you for the rest of our lives. New York's not going to know what hit em." He smiled softly at her as she let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank god" she laughed. She pressed her lips against his and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered.

After about an hour of a hundred I love you's and a thousand kisses they made their way out of his truck hands linked, matching smiles and red bruised lips. They walk the halls of McKinley happy today there dreams had come true and they were with the one person they loved the most.

"Fukn finally" they heard and turned to see Santana smirking at them, hands firmly clasped with Britney.

Noah looked down at Rachel. "Yeah, Fucking Finally." He whispered as he kissed her again.


End file.
